powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Prodigy
The title that describes youth who becomes a master of one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. Opposite to Old Prime. Also Called *Genius Child *Gifted Child *Wonder Child/Wunderkind Capabilities Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. Applications *Accelerated Development *Perform feats beyond one's peers. *Possess a unique gift, skill, or special quality. *Power Inheritance *Surpass the skills of one's teacher. Limitations *Abusive or neglectful parents may use the child's gifts for their own desires. *Major stress in placed upon the gifted child. *One may be seen as an outcast. *Others may be competitive against the child. *The child may want an ordinary childhood and to be treated like an ordinary child rather then a genius. *Unnatural talent and potential does not make up for experience. *Lack of emotional maturity may lead to overconfidence and arrogance among peers. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons Avatar_Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) became an Airbending Master at age twelve, thanks to his invention of the Air Scooter technique. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is described as a child prodigy. Her light blue firebending abilities are only matched by her tactical genius. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a primce example as his prides him as "Dexter, boy genius", being able to exceed in all academic subjects. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) has genius intellect, can build and know how machines work at a young age. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented plant pruning and became one of the few who understood the workings of an abacus in-depth. Twilight Sparkle.png|As well being gifted in intelligence, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) possesses hidden potential in the ways of Magic. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder (Paw Patrol) may be a 10-year-old boy, but he possess the skills and abilities of a leader, an intellectual and athletic person who is skilled in inventing. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Starlee Hambrath profil.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) CodyBTTS.png|Cody Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Films Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a gifted girl that her schools don't provide her a challenge for her sharp intellect. Literature KidGiles.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possessed great magical talent as a child. However, these powers diminished as he got older when he starting repressing his talent. When he was resurrected in his twelve year old body, his powers resurfaced. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. Live Action TV River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) is a genius and expert in numerous academic and athletic fields. Manga/Anime Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Toshiro (Bleach) was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes and to ever reach the rank of captain. Prince Akatsuki.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Prince Akatsuki (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest magician in the world. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. Kanzaki Keine.jpg|While still a high-school student, Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the finest doctor in the world. Sanada Masato.jpg|While still a high-school student, Sanada Masato (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most successful entrepreneur in the world. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|While still a high-school student, Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. Sarutobi Shinobu.jpg|Sarutobi Shinobu (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) a highschool student who is also the world's best journalist. Mikogami Tsukasa.jpg|While still a high-school student, Mikogami Tsukasa (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a genius politician who served as the Prime Minister. Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) is a natural-born prodigy among even the Twelve Heavens Blade, being capable of becoming one at the age of ten. It was stated by even his master Lintence that he could break-down and master Kei Techniques after just seeing them performed once. Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) is a natural prodigy, having been born so powerful that he never had to train a day in his life. Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|Rebecca (Dragonar Academy) is the second youngest Breeder to become a Dragonar after Lucca. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), an alchemical prodigy, became a State Alchemist at age twelve. File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Mukuro, later Nobume Imai (Gintama) is a masterful assassin even as a child, her skills earned her the position as one of the Three Wings of Naraku, and often called the "Bastard Child of the Death God". KaollaIntro.jpg|At only 13, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical genius. NegiSpringfield.jpg|In addition to his magical aptitude, Negi Springfield's (Mahou Sensei Negima) intelligence is such that he became a homeroom teacher for high school girls at age 10. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is a natural genius, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate and able to surpass even adults in all fields before she was even two years old. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Sasori (Naruto) was considered as a child prodigy in the art of puppetry, mostly due to his loneliness in lack of parental love motivating his obsession in emotionless puppets. Sasuke Uchiha.png|Before leaving the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was hailed as a genius and was one of the most skilled fighters of the village. File:Itachi_Appearence.PNG|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) has been heralded as a genius since childhood, as at age 13 he was selected to be an ANBU captain. File:Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has been known to be a genius even as a child, being one of the first among the Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, along with his mastery in fighting. Indra's_Loneliness.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was considered to be a prodigy, which led him to accomplish everything without the need for companions. Himawari's_Byakugan.png|Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto) not only awakened her byakugan at a younger age then her mom and aunt, but also mastered use of the gentle fist on her very first try. Rumble Ball.png|Chopper (One Piece) had become an outstanding doctor at the age of 15. Young Linlin strength.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born immensely powerful, able to overpower giants even at the age of 5. File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) was a prodigy in the Rokushiki martial arts, he could slay 500 soldiers when he was only thirteen years old. Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|Sabo (One Piece) is one of the most powerful fighters of the Revolutionary army and the youngest. Yukari Sendo.jpg|Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) is smart enough to attend high school at age 11. Erina nakiri.jpg|Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki No Soma) is a child prodigy able to speak at infant stage and gifted with unique ability called "Gods Tongue" making her genius in her academy. Video Games Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) was one of the most powerful, most difficult adversary in the entire game despite having been born shortly before the battle. Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) has been a highly skilled and deadly ninja since she was at least 14. Quistis Trepe FF8.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) is a prodigy Blue Mage, becoming a SeeD at age 15, and an instructor by age 18. Legendspyro 702.jpg|Spyro (Legend of Spyro) has mastered the four elemental breaths such as fire, electricity, ice and earth, including dragon time when he was a young dragon. Young Link.jpg|In various incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is depicted as a young child who possesses great proficiency in weapons and magic that are beyond that of most warriors. Sunny MG.png|As a result of the Patriots' machinations, Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) is a computer and technical genius. Naoto_Shirogane_render.png|Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) was smart enough to become a full-fledged police detective at age 15. Rebecca Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil), an expert in medicine and chemistry, graduated from college at 18. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) completed a doctorate for genetics at age 15. Arpeggio1.png|During his youth, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for his refined intelligence as well as posses great aviation skills at the age of 8. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) start demonstrating great combat prowess, as well as full control over both their human... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and squid forms at the age of 14. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), have been talented entertainers since their youths. SakuraSFIV.jpg|Sakura (Street Fighter) has incredible innate fighting skill and potential, able to learn Ryu and Ken's fighting techniques after merely seeing them in action. LS_Seven.png|Nanairo Arshavin/Seven (Sword Art Online) is a genius, graduating from college at age 12 and even earning a PhD. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) is an accomplished acrobat and psychic who was able to learn every psychic power in the camp corriculum, find every collectable item at the camp, cure the psychosis of five insane individuals, discover and avert a world domination plan and become the youngest psychonaut in history all within 24 hours. Web Animation RWBY_Ruby_Rose.png|In addition to being an excellent fighter, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is smart and talented enough to have created her own weapon from scratch and attend Beacon Academy two years early. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers